Enter the Japanese Mafia
by jonald191
Summary: Join the crew chasing around the remnants of the Japanese Mafia and preventing them from recovering the three lost fragments of a blueprint from the army that has instructions for a 10x more effective nuclear bomb.


Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas from Cowboy Bebop. or the car model Toyota Spyder!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The meat slab sizzled on the as people sat around it and watched. It was 10:00 at night in earth time. The Steakhouse was full tonight. It was located on mars. Men, women, and children watched cooks sizzle the steaks then serve them to hungry guests. A child screamed in delight as the cook flipped a piece of meat onto his plate with his spatula.  
  
Just then a woman's screech echoed from the smoking section, then a gunshot. A shadow lurched along the wall. Then a man appeared, he was tall and skinny with a white cloak. He had a long nose and long blonde hair. The man pulled out a tom gun, people screamed. Everyone ran, panicked, and whimpered as the man shot at them. Sure enough there were tables turned over, menus flying, bullet holes in the walls, injured people, and endless screams in terror.  
  
The manager just managed to get out of his office when a man slammed into him and sent the manager sprawling to the ground. The manager was scared stiff as the man with the gun aimed it at his forehead, finger on trigger.  
  
"Nice entrance eh? Now give me the piece!" ordered the blonde-haired man as shoved the manager, "Not cooperative huh? Alright! I'll just take it myself."  
  
He was just about to blow the manager's brains to Jupiter, when a wall burst open and a Yellow Toyota Spyder sped out of the dust and skid on the rubble. Then the doors opened and two men, a woman, a kid, and a dog appeared. One man had a huge puffy brown afro but surprisingly was a white man. The other man was bald with a blue beard. The woman also had blue hair and up in a hair band. The kid, also had a huge puffy afro too, but it was red and was smaller to fit her head. They all had black sunglasses and black suits, even the dog.  
  
They all pulled out big silver revolvers, but the kid immediately started chewing on her's. Then they took off their glasses and revealed themselves, THE BEBOP BOUNTY HUNTERS!!! Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Trivusky VI, Faye Valentine, and Ein.  
  
The blonde haired man suddenly recognized them and pulled up from the manager and started shooting the tom gun at the bebop team.  
  
They immediately ducked and took different corners of the restaurant. The blonde-haired man knew he was surrounded. So he fled out the door and got on a motorcycle. "Coward," said Spike. "There goes our cash," sighs Jet.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" exclaimed Faye, "We need that bounty damn it! Get back in the car!" The Bebop crew jumped in the car as Ed picked up beef off the floor and stuffed it into his pockets.  
  
"C'mon Ed! Get in!" yelled Jet. He pulled Ed into the car and they sped away. The manager just sat there, dumbfounded. He picked a cell phone from his coat. "Uhhh, Home Depot? I need a wall replacement."  
  
The motorcycle zoomed down the streets with the Spyder hot on it's track. The motorcycle suddenly turned on the sidewalk as people dodged out of the way.  
Suddenly it went into the alleys. The car could just fit. They were lost in the maze of alleys but none of them could admit it. This confusion can only be caused when Spike drives.  
  
"This way! No, this Way! This way! This Way!" was all you could hear as the car twisted around the alleys looking for the blonde-haired biker. Finally they found him.  
  
"Wait! There he is! Get em'!" The Bebop crew put their heads up high with grins on their faces as they knew they were going to get their bounty. The bike went out of the alleys and went straight forward. All of a sudden it made a sharp turn. The Spyder kept going forward.  
  
"Spike! Turn back! We passed him! He made a turn!"  
"Wait a second!" said Spike, "How come there aren't any cars on this road?" It was true there weren't any cars on this road. All of a sudden they came across a sign, BRIDGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Before they knew it, the car flew off the edge of the bridge and pummelled toward the water.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" they screamed.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" screamed Ed. 


End file.
